Starstruck
by OlympusDaughter
Summary: Teenage girls all around the world were starstruck by The Demigods, a popular boy band, with Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Nico di Angelo. However, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Calypso Titan, and Thalia Grace weren't impressed at all. What will happen when their worlds collide? Please Review!
1. Anconcement

Hey everyone, it's been awhile. I'm so sorry and I have no excuses but I've been busy with school and skating. So this is going to be a new fanfiction called Starstruck, so if you guys know this story I'm taking the idea from **thefanfictionlibrary** and I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction. So please review and tell me if I should take it right off from the end of hers or if I should make my own with bits and pieces from her. Thanks, guys, Olympus Daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys time to start and here we are with "Starstruck". I'm going to take bits and pieces for this fanfiction, if I forget anything super important inform me please. So here we are and please review!

Starstruck Annabeth's POV

It was a beautiful fall day, leaves red, orange and brown falling off their branches. The wind flowed around me, making my blonde princess curls as some people would call them flow behind me in every direction. I was waiting for my friends, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean and Calypso Titan. I waited in the center park of our neighbourhood and heard soft crunches from the leaves. I saw my friends come from every direction.

"Hi Annie" Thalia waved, Thalia is…peculiar. She's like a cross breed between a emo and punkish kind of girl. Thalia's favourite color was black and it was the only color she ever wore. Her hair spiked up as usual paired with a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, black jeans and black converses. Thalia's personality pretty much radiates at you once you see her, she super aggressive kinda like me but I'm much more low-key. Basically don't mess with her.

"Don't call me Annie Thals" I rolled my eyes and heard a sweeter voice.

"Hi Beth" Piper grinned, her smile raidating. Piper is truly beautiful. Not girly beautiful but just truly beautiful. She comes from a Cherokee background so her tan is on point and her choppy brown hair was messy but still it fitted her well. Her dad was Tristan Mclean, a popular actor though her mom is just as famous but she still favors her parentage hidden. It doesn't really matter to Calypso, Thalia and I, he's a lot like a father figure to us and even when he has a busy schedule, he tries to make time for Piper even for us. Piper is very amiable herself, she always smiling and gives great advice. She also has another great talent to sweet talk to others to do what she says and it's super useful.

"It's Annabeth Pipes" I groaned as I facepalmed.

"Hey there Annabeth" Calypso said as she gave me one her famous hug that make you feel loved, if that weird? Anyways, Calypso has the sweetest and kindest soul out of our group but she can be a bit sassy sometimes, her comebacks are almost as good as mine, not to brag or anything.

"OH CALYPSO, YOU BEAUTIFUL SOUL ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN SAY MY NAME PROPERLY" I cried as I hugged her tighter.

"Hush Annabeth, there could people sleeping" Calypso whispered as she quickly scanned the houses nearby to make sure no one would open a window and scream at us.

"Right, right" I mumbled letting go

"Ready to go to school?" Piper asked

"Yup" Calypso and I said cheerfully and well Thalia just grunted

"Let's go then" Piper said as she and the rest of us begin to walk to school.

After a few seconds of walking, Thalia begined to whine.

"School sucks" Thalia groaned

"Thalia! School is a magical place where lucky kids like us get to lear.." "Hey Annabeth" Thalia interrupted "Yeah?" I asked questionably

"Shut up" she said casually "Okay" I said finally, when Thalia tell you to shut up, you must do it, I've experienced her wrath. A few minutes, we got to school where it became tartarus. Girls screaming, squealing and giggling. I glanced at Thalia and Piper, they seem to get the look. Thalia put two fingers to her mouth and Piper, Calypso and I were already prepared with covering our ears. Thalia whisted long and high pitched, and that's when thing got a bit worse for a couple seconds. "Ahh"  
"WHAT THE HECK"  
"MAKE IT STOP"

Girls were groaning and screaming. Once Thalia ended the torture, it was silent which made Piper's job easier.

"Everyone, please be quiet for few minutes" Piper calmly commanded

The whole hallway was seemed to freeze in that moment

"Very nice" Calypso mumbled, scanning the halls

"Drew Tanaka" Piper called out one of the most self centered and pretty (I use that word as an insult) girl in the school.

"What's going on" she asked

"Only the hottest boy band coming to our school for a contest" Drew said

We glanced at each-other, we all knew this band. It was called the Demigods, apparently they were the next big thing after One-Direction. Thalia, Piper, Calypso and I were the only girls in the school not obsessed with them, in fact we don't think they're that impressive. Sure, they can sing and play a couple of instruments but that's all.

"Hey Drew, can I take a look at that" I said pointing to the flyer

"Sure" she said handing the flyer to me

Battle Of The Bands

You think you and friends have the talent? Show it to us at the Battle of The Bands When: October 2 6:00pm Where: Goode Auditorium But that's not all we have a special group judging… The Demigods !  
Sign up by September 28 in the Cafeteria

"You've got to be kidding me, this is what caused the school to seem like Ragnarok" I groaned facepalming

"At least, I'll be able to see Jase again" Thalia shrugged, "but I'm not too thrilled about the rest of them"

Jason Grace is the lead guitarist in thee boy band the Demigods and is Thalia's twin brother. Their Dad Zeus (Weird Name right?) took custody of Jason when they were 4. Thalia still refuses to talk to her dad because he took him away from her.

The school bell rang and the halls became alive again

"Ugh gotta go to class see you guys at the end of the day" I waved as we went our separate ways.  
It was a normal day, I received A+ 's in all my AP and IB subjects, called a know-it-all and a nerd and defended a couple freshmen from getting bullied. Finally the last bell rang, I walked to my locker, popping some blueberries in to my mouth. Then I heard a couple familiar voices.

"Get away from me"  
"Aw why"

It was Piper and of course Dylan the school's infamous "bad boy"

"Here we go again" I mumbled to myself as I walked over to Dylan Dylan trapped Piper against the lockers

I tapped his shoulder from behind him

"Get away from her" I said menacingly

"And why would I do that Chase" he smirked

I could see the fear in his eyes but I guess his reputation was more important than getting his ass kick "Wouldn't you want to kiss me instead" I said as I traced my finger across his jawline

"I- I uh…" his smirk faltered and Piper's jaw fell. I could feel the eyes on us and hear the whispers

"C'mon Dylan, kiss me" I whispered

"Um..I" his cockiness grew "I would love to Chase" he said as he lean closer And closer And when he was 1cm away I blew 5 wet blueberries at his face and stepped away to admire my work. People clapped and cheered. Thalia would've been proud

"Woo! That's my little Anniebell"

Yup she's proud Piper gave me a thumbs up, a silent thank you and stalked away to Thalia and Calypso where she would be protected. I faced Dylan again, he was wiping off spit and he looked furious. It was hilarious.

"Don't mess with me or my friends ever again" I said turning my back and walked back to my appading friends. I smiled.

"Let's go to my house" 


	3. Chapter 2

Starstruck

Mhjx29: I'll try but the orignal is sooo good

Thank you to anyone who reviewed and let's go to the story!

Annabeth's POV

Since my mom was getting the upstairs renovated, we went to the basement. I never go down there anymore, but I use to when my older brother Luke was playing and I would watch. He's in college now and majoring in music. The instruments were just a grand piano, electric guitar, a set of drums and a microphone. It was pretty much a music room and my mom decided since we were here, we should clean the basement.

"My mom wants to put us to work so she said we should start cleaning" I announced

"What?!" Thalia groaned "Dang it" Piper muttered "It'll be fun" Calypso cheered

"That's the spirit Caly" I said giving her a high five Take this Caly and let's get to work" I said handing cleaning supplies to them.

Thalia decided to sit at a desk and Piper started putting away boxes Silence filled the air exempt for the occasional water droplet from the leak Plop, plop Thalia taped her fingers on the desk and stared into space plop, tap, plop tap

Piper perked up and grinned clapping along to the beat.  
I looked at everyone grinning but I still continued to clean.  
I saw Thalia pick up some drum sticks, heading to the drums, Piper go to the guitar and Calypso taking a seat upon the piano bench. They started playing together again to the same beat and I found a music sheet and began to sing.

Annabeth-Italic Calypso, Piper and Annabeth- Bold

Na na na na na, na na

Take a look around

Who would have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around 'Cause the future is unclear

We got nothing better to do

We just trying to get through

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

All we have is now

Let's make the most of this

Come on break it out

So everyone can hear it

They don't have to understand

But we'll make 'em if we can

Do you hear me?

Are you with me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on

come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on

come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

Come on come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on

come on

Turn up the music

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on

come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Feel the beat

and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

Come on

come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

We ended and we all stared at each-other.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Piper and Calypso were jumping up and down squealing and Thalia was smirking. I was grinning, I couldn't help it.

"DID YOU HEAR HOW GOOD WE SOUNDED" Calypso grinned like crazy  
"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE" I screamed in a high pitch than usual

"OH MY GODS ANNABETH YOUR VOICE" Piper jumped up and down

"WE SHOULD FORM A BAND" Thalia screamed

We all turned to Thalia, grinning like idiots

"That's best idea, you've ever had Thals" I announced giving everyone a high five

Calypso whistled "Wow Thals praise from Annabeth must be a really good idea"

"Shut up Caly" I punched her, jokingly

"Yay!" Piper squealed "but where would we perform?"

I thought for a moment and then I had a light bulb moment

"I know where" I pulled out the crumbled poster

They all stared a the picture as if it was their life line

"Yes!" Thalia screamed

"We'll do it" Piper squealed

"As long as we're together" Caly said

"Let's go to the park and discuss this more" I said, running up the stairs

We were all thinking about dominating the Battle of the Bands.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello people in the world, I'm sorry about the writing/ format the last two stories were in I'll change it cause it was annoying me too. So let's got to the story!

Annabeth's POV

We ran to the park because it was our hangout spot usually. We went to the field near the man-made lake. I sat down on the soft grass and the girls sat in a circle.

"We've all known each-other for 4 years" I said, "How did we not know about these talents"

"Well one of my mom's friend named Taylor Swift is teaching my dad who to play the guitar for his new movie and I was interested so I was able to receive lessons but it only started like 4 weeks ago" Piper shrugged

Calypso look like she was going to faint

"THE Taylor Swift Pipes, she's my favourite singer of all time" Calypso squeaked

"Sorry Caly, I didn't think it was important" Piper giggled

"It's okay, though my dad's friend from high school John Legend is staying at our house for 2 weeks and he offered to teach me how to play the piano" Calypso said, prying out leaves from her hair.

"I kinda just mess around with Jason's old set of drums from time to time" Thalia said sadly

"Don't worry Thals, you'll see him soon" Piper said as she accidentally used a bit of charm speck

"Yeah" she said a bit happier

"Well what should we call ourselves?" Caly quickly said to change the subject

"The Goddesses" Piper suggested,

Thalia snorted "way too girly"

I racked my brain for names

"The Sirens," I said finally "They were kinda like temptresses that led men who were passing by their island to their death"

"Ooh it's evil" Thalia grinned rubbing her hands together, "I love it"

"It's a pretty name" Piper smiled

"Perfect" Calypso grinned

After the park, we headed back to our own houses. Around 9:45, Calypso called me

"Annabeth, remember we have to be at school at 6:30 to show the new students around" Calypso said

"Oh right" I said rubbing my forehead "why does it have to be so early?

"I don't know the principal told me they were "special" Calypso told me

"Right, well I'll see you tomorrow" I said before hanging up and tried to sleep, thinking about our new band and the new students.

Percy's POV

I can't believe we're going to high school, not that I like school or anything. It's just nice to have a regular experience. It all began…

Flashback

Me, Leo, Nice and Jason were in our family room and just talking about random stuff. And I mean RANDOM because well Leo was in the conversation.

"JASON FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME FIRE POWERS WOULD BE BETTER THAN FLYING" Leo yelled exasperated

"NO FLYING WOULD BE BETTER..HANDS DOWN"Jason retaillated

"I'd prefer control over water but I kinda have that already" I announced

"Or being able to shadow travel" Nico muttered. We all stared at him

"NO!"

"That's retarded"

"WHAT IS THAT"

"BOYS!" a voice boomed

We shut our mouths and turn our heads to the archway

It was our dads,Zeus, Hephaestus, Hades and Poseidon they were brothers. Which ment we were cousins, if you're wondering those aren't their real name but they keeped the nicknames since they were kids.

"Stop arguing!" Zeus shouted, we clapped our hands over our ears. If you ever heard Zeus shout it's like a lion's roar

"We have matters to discuss" Hades said calmly

We all sat down in a sofa or an armchair

"Jason, remember your sister Thalia?" Zeus asked

"Of course, I remember the sister you took away from me"Jason glared at him menacingly

Zeus shifted in his seat. "There's going to be a contest that you will be judging at Thalia's school"

"Oh cool" Me, Nico and Leo said bored

"YES" Jason pumped his fist, we stared at him

"What?" he asked dumbfounded "I haven't seen my sister in ages"

"Fair enough" Nico mumbled

"That's not all" Poseidon announced

We all looked at him

"You will all be attending her school until the end of the competition and you start tomorrow" Poseidon said

"Yay"

"Finally"

"Oh come on"

We were all cheering exempt Nico because well his sister Bianca is in a travelling university so she moves constantly and he never can catch up with the plane

"What's wrong Nico" Leo asked

"School sucks and it's Tarturas" he replied

"Don't worrry Nic, we won't leave you" Jason wrapped his arm around Nico

He began to smile slightly, he was never as cheerful once she left

"Boys, your fathers and I shall take our leave" Poesidon said as they all headed towards the front door.

 **Hey guys, so sorry about the super late update!**

 **OlympusDaughter**


	5. Chapter 4

**just started a new fanfiction called the "Legacies of the Seven" and I hope you guys like it too! Enjoy the story!**

Percy's POV

The boys and I woke up at 5:30 to get ready for the tour of the school. It was a pain to try to wake up Nico and Leo. Jason and I had to work together to wake up Nico and Jason said he could take care of Leo while I make breakfast. At 5:45, I finished my breakfast and decided to go for a swim in my salt water pool. I changed in to my sea green swim trunks with tiny golden tritants. I swam for a good 20 minutes and got out to dry out. By the time I was done the boys were ready and we went to school at 6:10.

"Who do you thinks going to show us around?" I asked as we climbed the

stairs to the front door

"Maybe someone hot" Leo smirked

Jason punched his shoulder "Shut up Leo"

Nico stayed silent

We opened the door to see 4 very pretty looking girls

That is when Leo got himself murdered

"Hello ladies, you all part of Team Leo of course you fine ladies are" he said cockyly

"Oh come on why oh mighty gods" the girl with cute blonde curls sneered

"Why are the Demigods here" the girl with very shiny brown hair said annoyed

"I can't believe this" the Native American girl muttered

"Woah ladies, Leo the Bad Boy Supreme is here" he said

Leo leaned in close to whisper to me "Wow, they're all hot but I call dibs on the brown hair cutie"

The girls rolled their eyes, definitely not interested in us at all. Jason was staring at something, might have been the girl's reaction or he was checking out the Native American girl. Nico stood, leaning on a wall, clearly amused with the comments.

The front door opened again, the boys and I all spun around hoping it wasn't a crazed fan or another girl with nasty comments.

A girl with black spiky hair and punk clothes came in

"Sorry I'm late, I-" she spotted Jason, her eyes widened "JASON!", she ran over to Jason and tackled him into a hug

"JASON GRACE, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER" she said in pure joy

"Thalia, oh gods" he said trying to breath "Dad hasn't let me see you in forever"

I could never forget my cousin Thalia, she's great. I've haven't seen her in like forever.

"Hey Jason, why don't you introduce us to your really hot friend" Leo said stupidly

" _Idiot" I said in my mind, I remember that she broke her bully's arm at the age of 5_

"What did you just call me " she said, before he could respond she flipped him over her shoulder like it was nothing.

He fell hard on the ground

"Ow" he said "A strong señora, Jason bro give me a hand?"

"No" he said coldly glaring at him "You just flirted with my sister aka you're cousin"

"Oh man, I really messed up didn't I" Leo said rubbing his neck

"Uh duh man" Jason smirked again

"Any little help ladies" Leo asked

"Not coming from me" the cute blonde backed away

"Well, they don't seem to be the type of people to wake and come to school because they're exited" the native american girl said

"Well we aren't" Nico muttered

"Since, I'm almost sure we're supposed to show these guys around, let's give them our names" the brown hair cutie(According to Leo) said

"I'm Piper" the native american waved

"I'm Calypso"the brown hair beauty smiled

"I'm Thalia, Jason's sister and y'all's cousin"

"I'm Annabeth" said the cute blonde

" _Wow cute name" I said_

"Awww" a voice said

 _Come on, I had to say that out loud_

She was blushing softly and well I think I looked like a tomato

"Well, here's your schedules and we will discuss who would be your partners" Annabeth said

The girls huddled in a circle and whispered quietly

I kind hoped I was with the cute blonde, she seems mean but people like that sometimes have a heart of gold.

"Okay, so it's decided" Piper said

"Come on Leo" Calypso waved him over

"I'll grab Percy" Annabeth looked at me, well more like studied

"I'll take Mr. Shadow over there" Thalia pointed over to Nico

"Then I'll end up with Jason" Piper added

"All of your schedules are the same as the person you're following" Calypso said

"Let's spit up before crazed fans come" Annabeth added

We spit up like the way we were supposed to and we went our ways.

 **Thanks for all the people reading, please review so I know how I can correct my story. Thanks and love you guys**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello and sorry for the delay for updates but then again there's school and that's Tartarus so anyone lucky enough to dedicate that so much time to fanfiction is a superhero.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I walked to our class, well actually ran.

΅Woah!" I yelled. "Are our fans really that bad here"

She huffed with a bit of annoyance "Yes, if you ever got ran over by a bike, then the girls are like a stampede of bulls"

"Aw" I smirked "Are you jelly? Wise girl"

"No way" she glared,

Okay so I know that Nico's glare is like the dead rising but this is like studying my soul until she can bring it out and crush it.

"Actually, I'm sorry about earlier" I apologize "Annabeth is a beautiful name and I didn't mean to embarrass you".

"Wow" she said surprised "You are decent"

I didn't respond, there was no point in it. She would beat me anyday, anytime. We walked to the class and took the back seats because well it's hard to hide in the front row. The students started flowing in. One girl with a whole lot of makeup and super revealing clothes stood in front of Annabeth .

"Hey loser'" she sneered, "Get out of my seat and stay in the front row teacher's pet"

Annabeth laughed "Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm teacher's pet Drew"

The girl rolled her eyes "Well just get out of my seat"

Annabeth raised a brow and shook her head "No, how about you go find someone else to bother since I don't want you here"

The girl tried to glare at Annabeth but couldn't match her glare. She turned to me.

"Noobie, get out of your chair" she said

I took my opportunities and said

"Na, I think I'll sit with my girlfriend" I put my arm around Annabeth.

Annabeth eyes widened

The girl Drew studied me more, and her eyes widened

"You're Percy Jackson" she screamed

Great, just great. Now instead of worrying about Annabeth's reaction, I had to worry about get striped.

"Yeah and I don't like that you insulted my girlfriend so back off" I said menacingly

"Yeah, right I bet your not even dating her"

This girl was really annoying me. But next thing I know Annabeth softly brushed her lips against mine.

 **Sorry it wasn't very long just had a ton of work with EQAO and skating. Thanks again for the reviews. Please continue reviewing and enjoying!**


	7. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

Okay, I know what you're going to say.

"Ohhhhh...Annabeth likes Percy"

"Ahhhh, they're so cute so together"

"Awwww"

Now, SHUT UP!

I didn't kiss him because I like him. I kissed him because the look Drew had on her face was priceless. Also, it was only a peak. So for a couple minutes, Drew was blabling about why Percy would date me and whatever. I don't think Percy was listening either, he was probably just staring at me with a confused look.

I turned to him and mouthed "Tell you later why"

He gave me a thumbs up.

A couple minutes later, the teacher walked in

"Ms. Tanaka, why are you still standing?" Mr. Pace, "find a seat and sit down"

Before he sat down at his desk chair, he gave me a smile. He was one of Luke's best friends during high school and Malcolm Pace was super smart but they clashed in college when Luke learned Malcolm was going to graduate early.

"Now class" he said "welcome to Math 101"

He continued to start writing algebra equations on the whiteboard and I love math but I'll spare you from listening to me ramble on about variables.

Time lapse

"Uh...That was tartarus" Percy mourned

"No, it was so fu.." I said

"Annabeth" Percy said " Shut up"

"You'd just like Thalia" I mumbled

We walked to our next class in silence, I don't think we have much in common but we both should love music. He seems to go to the beach a lot from what I can tell about his physique and his smell. Maybe I did check him out but only to make an evaluation.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said, snapping me out of my daze, "Why don't you like me?"

"Well, I don't hate you" I said, "I just don't know if I feel positive or negative about you"

I felt like I had to be mysterious just because I don't know much about him.

I wonder how the other girls were doing.

Unfortunately ,we got to music late.

"Ms. Chase and , since you're late why don't you sing a song" said

" you know I don't" I said

"Will not take no for a answer " she argued.

I thought of a song and whispered to Percy, he smirked in agreement.

He whispered, "I didn't think you would be a sucker for Disney"

"Shut up" I said as we started

 **Start of Something New (High School Musical"**

 _Annabeth-italics_ **Percy-Bold** Both-normal

 **Living in my own world, didn't understand**

 **That anything can happen, when you take a chance**

 _I never believed in what I couldn't see (Ohh)_

 _I never opened my heart (Ohh) to all the possibilities, ooh_

I know _that something has changed_

Never felt this way

 _And right here, tonight_

This could be the start of something new

 _It feels so right_ **to be here with you, oh**

 **And now, looking in your eyes**

 _I feel in my heart_ (I feel in my heart) the start of something new

 _Oh, yeah_

Now who'd have ever thought that, mmm

We'd both be here tonight? Oh

 _Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter_ (Brighter, brighter)

 _Oh, with you by my side_ (By my side)

We were kinda staring at each other most of the song.

He smirked and motioned for us to take a bow. We bowed and took our seats next to our friends. Ms. Muse smiled and started class.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, hope you guys like the last chapter and we're about to get the wheels running.**

 **Thalia's POV**

Wow, who would have thought? My kelp head cousin with my brainiac best friend, so while they started staring at each other during the performance, I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure Piper and Jason were holding hands behind me. I never thought I would want a boyfriend, to be honest, I think it's unnecessary but I still feel uneasy. Anyways, once the class was done, it was lunchtime. The girls and I decided to stop off at our lockers while the boys try to navigate the halls to the cafeteria.

Piper smirked, "Nice singing Annie".

Annabeth blushed, "It was nothing".

I rolled my eyes knowing where this was going.

"Maybe you two should sing together more often" suggested Calypso, raising an eyebrow

I have never seen Annabeth Chase blush more in my life.

"I...I don't like him" she managed to get out.

Piper rolled her eyes, "sure" she said, "let's go find the lost puppies".

It didn't take us long because they weren't too far from the music classroom.

"Thank the gods, you guys found us," Jason said, "these idiots are trying to get us to the cafe".

"That's what we're here for," said Annabeth, "who knew famous people were so dumb"

"That's not true" Percy pouted.

"Yeah right Seaweed brain" she retorted

Everyone stood very still, did Annabeth Chase just nickname someone?

"OMG" Piper squealed, "YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO CUTE"

"Who turned on the fangirl" I mumbled.

At this point, both Annabeth and Percy were blushing like tomatoes. I couldn't help but smile at the childish gesture. They're cute and they would benefit each other.

I turned to Nico, "Let's go to the cafe and leave the children alone".

We walked away together and they all eventually followed.

Annabeth's POV

OH MY GODS…. I don't think I've ever blushed in my life and now Percy freaking Jackson suddenly makes me a tomato. I don't know how I feel about him but it's like this warm feeling in my core.

We got lunch together and sat down at our regular table.

Then the "bad boy" Dylan walked up to me, "Where's that kiss Chase"

"I don't know Dylan," I said, "where're your brains?"

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me closer. Right when I was going to kick him in his "area", Percy got him first. Dylan let out a groan.

"Never touch anyone like that without their consent" Percy spat, I never heard him seem so mad, he barely knows me yet he defended me.

Dylan ran away like a coward, "Are you okay?" Percy asked me

"I'm fine," I said, "Thanks"

He smiled "No problem", he pulled me against his side and put his arm around me protectively.

"Sorry to ruin the moment" Leo interrupted, "but some of us would like to eat our lunch without having people staring at the new couple"

All the students listen and sat down talking to their friends. Wow who knew Leo was almost as talented as Piper when it came to orders.

While we were eating, we started talking about random things like clubs, sports, and after-school activities.

"Are you guys free?" Percy asked us, girls. "If you are, then come over and help us boys with homework"

"I'm free," I said, a little too quickly.

"A little quick Annie" Piper whispered before saying, "So am I"

"I'm in," Thalia said

"I'll supervise the elf," Calypso said, without think because Leo immediately flushed.

The bell rang, "I guess it settled then" I said, "come on Seaweed brain".

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and sorry for the SUPER late update. You guys are amazing and thank you for the support. I will try to update more often.**


End file.
